I've Already Experienced Drunk
by Tsukiaa
Summary: A drunk Hitsugaya hits— and Hinamori comes to realization. Drunken experiences can be very troublesome. Especially the second time around. [HitsuHina]


**Title: **I've Already Experienced Drunk  
**Summary:** A drunk Hitsugaya hits-- and Hinamori comes to realization. Drunken experiences can be very troublesome. Especially the second time around.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo  
**Rating:** T. It's about being drunk, yo.  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Notes:** Sequel to 'Drunken Experiences'. Why? It's because when I wrote the story it was fun. I WANT FUNN. Well, in the end, it's turned into a really weird story. It went in a crazy direction. Oh well. It's suppposed to be humorous.

**Disclaimer--** Don't own Bleach. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

* * *

_"Here's a few dollars. Drink until I'm really good looking, then come back to talk to me."_  
**- Anonymous**

* * *

It had already been a week since her last drinking party, where Hinamori had gotten drunk, and she decided to host another one. 

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto paraded around her office with Kira and Hisagi; it was yet _another_ vice-captain meeting at Hitsugaya's squad. Unfortunately, only the drunkards were there, and it turned out to be one hell of a drinking party.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?!" Hitsugaya sneered, slumped at his desk, finishing yet another pile of paperwork.

Matsumoto smiled. "Would you like to have a drink, taichou? It's great day for some _great_ sake!" She suggested dizzily. "I know! Why don't you try some of this new type of alcohol... it's called _vodka_!" She pulled out a nicely wrapped bottle labeled _Vodka_ and poured it into a nearby cup.

Hitsugaya watched the clear liquid pour into the glass.

"Like hell I'm drinking that." Hitsugaya scoffed, grabbing the cup and planting it in the corner of his desk. "No way." He ignored the rest of her pleas, causing Matsumoto to pour yet another cup.

"I already told you I'm not drinking." He scoffed.

Matsumoto had an evil smirk on her face, one that would make a man get very... "Oh, don't worry!"

"I'll just go and give some to Hinamori!" Matsumoto self-concluded, whizzing around to find the bun-haired girl. "I'm _sure _she'll love some!" She waved to the girl. "Oh, Hinamori, Hinamori over here!"

Hitsugaya slammed his fist on the table, standing up and screaming, "MATSUMOTO! Don't you dare! It'll be your throat if you do!" He glared at her, as if he were whizzing daggers at her throat.

He did **not **want another drunken situation with Hinamori. He wasn't too good at that.

"Hm." His vice-captain pouted. "You're no fun at all, taichou." She set the drink on his desk, and whizzed away to her other companions.

Hitsugaya snarled. "I don't care." He sat down watching his vice-captain and all the others use their witty antics to anger him even more. "Hmph." He eyed them carefully.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"I AM!"

Bursts of laugher filled Hitsugaya's office, causing him to sigh and put his head on the desk in disgust. "Why did I have to get such an idiotic vice captain, Yamamoto-dono?!"

"Another joke, another joke!" Hisagi bellowed, raising his glass of sake in the air. "It's KIRA's TURN, YO."

Kira laughed, burping a little. "Okay, okay." He started his joke, placing his hand on his stomach for support. "Okay, so here we go! ..."

"... ding dong!"

The threesome was bubbling with laughter, and Hitsugaya wondered how it was possible for him to live with them like that.

They were terrible. After seeing his room trashed every morning, he wondered how he could stand it without kicking them out. And today, they weren't even drunk yet! "UGH!" How _did _he stand it?

"Hitsugaya-kun!" The sober Hinamori waved, rushing up to her old childhood friend.

Oh yeah. Hinamori. She was like a catalyst to his well-being.

Hitsugaya raised his hand in a polite gesture. "Hinamori." He raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you already be home already? I don't think Matsumoto and the others will know if you're gone or not."

Hinamori shrugged. "I'd feel guilty, Hitsugaya-kun." Grabbing a nearby stool, she sat next to him.

"Whatever." He sighed, suddenly feeling a bit thirsty after screaming at Matsumoto earlier. Reaching for his glass of water, he gulped half of it down with ease. He felt great afterwards; it seemed like a glass of water did the trick. He was perfectly calm.

He exhaled. "I hate Matsumoto's parties," He confessed to Hinamori.

"I see." Hinamori nodded, agreeing with him. "I really don't know how Kira-kun, Hisagi-kun, and Matsumoto-san can live with drinking every day. I mean, I've drank sake before on an occasion, but that was an accident, and I didn't feel good."

Hitsugaya tilted his head downwards. "It's because you cannot hold your sake well, Hinamori." He said. "I've strayed away from sake. Like _hell_ am I ever going to drink and end up like them." He pointed to Hisagi, who was apparently attempting to do the worm.

"Ahh..." Hinamori sweat-dropped. "I see what you mean." She twiddled with her fingers, curiously looking at Hitsugaya's desk. "Hmm, what are you working on, Hitsugaya-kun?" She tried to strike up a conversation.

Hitsugaya glanced at her, then his work.

"Oh. It's something Yamamoto-dono ordered me to write out. Something about the Fourth and medical supplies." He casually picked up the stack of papers and showed it to her. "See?"

Hinamori glanced at the papers. "Oh." It was a very detailed and confusing contract Hitsugaya had to work on. "That's great!" She smiled.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow. "Great?" He took another gulp of his water, finishing the cup. "It's terribly lame. Lame, lame, lame." He rambled on and on. "As I said, it's very lame."

"Uh," She smiled weakly. "Sure. It's lame, Hitsugaya-kun." Strange. Hinamori never knew the word 'lame' was even in his vocabulary.

Hitsugaya nodded, suddenly realizing that he was thirsty again. Reaching out for the other glass of water, he chugged it down. "Ugh..." He mumbled, finishing the last drop of water. "... I'm have to have do work then yesternow."

"Uh...?" Hinamori, worried about her friend's sanity, grabbed the now empty glass and took a small sniff. "This doesn't smell like water..." She concluded, smelling a strong scent coming from it.

"Water?" Matsumoto came up from behind and tapped Hinamori on the back. "Hinamori-chan, that's vodka!" She pulled out a bottle from behind her back. "Want some?"

"Nani?!" Hinamori shook her head in disbelief. "Hitsugaya-kun's drunk!"

Matsumoto tilted her head sideways. "Oh, really?" She took a look at her captain. "Well, I guess he is." She rubbed her chin as she poked his head with her free hand.

And all he did was smile. "I'm Shirou-chan, nice to meet you!" He bowed in courtesy, then slamming it on the desk. "Urgh... why... why does my head hurt?" It seems that he's snapped back into reality.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're drunk!" Hinamori explained worriedly.

Fiction blurred reality in Hitsugaya's now drunk mind. "Huh? I'm not drunk, Hinamori." He stated monotonously. "You're just not thinking right." He rolled his eyes at her, continuing on with his work.

She stood up and peered closer to his papers. "Hitsugaya-kun... your name isn't Retsu Unohana-taichou." She pointed out, pulling the paper away from him. "See?"

"Hmph." Hitsugaya crossed his arms defiantly. "_I _see Toushirou Hitsugaya-taichou. Hinamori, are you sure you aren't drunk yourself?" He eyed her from head to toe, quickly snatching his paper back.

The other vice-captains just watched in awe.

"How do you think it'll go, Hisagi?" Kira asked sheepishly, standing near the doorway, hands over his head. "This is much better than watching hollows." Hisagi nodded.

"This will be very interesting." He remarked.

Back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, still in a deeply heated conversation. "I'm not drunk! _You _just need some rest, Hitsugaya-kun!" She ordered, pointing to the direction of his room.

"I don't need rest, Hinamori." He spoke with arrogance, standing up from his seat and walking closer to her, foot by foot. "I'd like to have you, though." He said slyly, hiccuping from his drink.

"Na- Nani?" Hinamori blushed a bright shade of red.

Matsumoto burst into a fit of laughter, wiping a small tear from her eye and leaning on Hisagi for support. "Go taichou!" She cheered, gasping for breath after every laugh. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

Hinamori spun to face Matsumoto. "See _what_? Hitsugaya-kun's drunk, Matsumoto-san!" She panicked, looking worriedly at the snow-haired boy. "What do I do?"

"Just leave him be." Matsumoto suggested. "He's a captain. He'll work it out. Hitsugaya-taichou is a genius, he should be able to control himself."

"NANI?! Should?"

"Yes, she said should." Hisagi remarked. "You never know though, he is young. He might just act like _you _when drunk!" Kira laughed at that, as well as Matsumoto.

"I did no such thing!" Hinamori retorted back. "I was perfectly obedient." She humphed.

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Hitsugaya said you were talking about how great it was visiting Seretei mall with Tousen when he was escorting you home." He laughed. "That may be obedient, but that's also crazy."

Hinamori thought about it.

"I don't remember."

"Exactly."

He was right though, Hinamori didn't really remember anything the day after. "Well, then..."

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya mused, "You know, you look prettier with your hair down..." He pointed out, jabbing his finger at her direction. "You should put it down."

"Ah..." Hinamori said. "Thanks...?" He couldn't be truthful; he was drunk. Right?

* * *

The rest of the day went on, and they pretty much ignored Hitsugaya. Well, Hisagi, Kira, and Matsumoto did. They ended up playing another game, completely bored with what was happening. 

The drunk Hitsugaya was pretty boring; but he had some great pickup lines.

"Hey-- Hinamori-- I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no." Burp.

Hisagi chuckled, grabbing the nearest paper and pencil. "That's a new one. I like that one." He scribbled the line on his paper. "I could use that one someday."

Kira shook his head. "No, no. I liked the one when he was all, 'how was heaven when you left it?' That was classic." He approved. "I'm gonna use that on Isane-chan or something tomorrow."

"Hitsugaya-taichou is so boring drunk..." Matsumoto whined. "I'd think that he would be interesting, but _noooo_!"

"Well, he is a kid."

"Kids are supposed to entertain!" Matsumoto retorted, waving her pink stole around in impatience. "Taichou!"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori was getting tired of his drunken pickup lines. "... you need sleep..." She explained tiredly, pointing to his room for the _hundreth_ time, literally. 

"Sure," Hitsugaya smirked, drunkenly adding, "Only if you come."

Hinamori blushed a deep shade of red, nodding her head. "Well... I'll bring you to your room... but that's all!" She explained hastily, walking in the direction of his bedroom, Hitsugaya following closely.

She ignored the cat-calls belting out of Kira and Hisagi, silently wondering if she had heard that before. "GO HITSUGAYA-TAI_CHOU_!"

They came in, and he shut the door. Hinamori quietly sat on the chair next to his bed, motioning for him to go and lay. "Hitsugaya-kun, you need sleep!" She pleaded.

Hitsugaya nodded, rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, not having the any bone in his body wanting to sleep. He felt relaxed; he hasn't felt like that in awhile. He stared right into her with his icy green eyes. "This reminds me of something, Hinamori." He mused, not breaking his gaze.

"O- Of what?" She stuttered, flustered by her eyes meeting his.

"That time when you were drunk." Burp. "You were a greaattt kisser..." He fell onto the bed, head resting against the pillow. "A _really, really_ great kisser."

Hinamori spazzed. "NANI?!" She looked at him, full of questions. When had she kissed him? Was this one of his drunken ramblings? Maybe? Maybe not.

Just then,

_"Hinamori... you're drunk." A voice spoke to her. It was familiar... but yet, she couldn't tell who it was coming from._

_Fuzz_

_"Ah! It's stuck in the middle of my throat! The pill!"_

_Fuzz_

_"And he used his tongue to get it out!" She herself was the one speaking._

_Fuzz_

_"Mm..." Lips were pressed to hers. The figure was blurry, though-- she couldn't tell._

_Fuzz_

_"Stay here... please?" She whispered to the man._

_blink._

And suddenly, the man's figure began to clear up.

It was... it was...

A... person... with a white... coat... and shinigami... uniform--

A man... with... emerald... eyes...

Whi... white ... hair--

Hitsugaya-kun? She rubbed her eyes and quickly scanned her mind. White haori. Shinigami uniform. Male. White hair.

... It could either be Ukitake-taichou, or Hitsugaya-kun.

But then again, the man had a white haori with _sleeveless_ arms. And spiky hair. Ukitate-taichou had sleeves, and lacked the hair. Did Hitsugaya-ku... Hitsugaya-kun?

Hinamori had no time to think as Hitsugaya inched nearer to her, realizing he was _way _stronger than her. "Hinamori..." He hissed, eyes glinting behind his pale-colored hair, "I'm sure we could try that again."

Grabbing her by the waist almost forcefully, he let her hair down silently, engulfing her in a deep kiss, Hinamori gasping at his contact. Her hair accessory that was usually wrapped around her air fell to the ground.

"Ack!" She said in-between kisses. "Hi- Hitsugaya-kun!" She was in a dilemma.

Well, in truth... she actually didn't mind. She

And it would've gone longer too... if it hadn't been for Matsumoto.

"HINAMORI-CHAN!" Matsumoto knocked the door down. "I'm HERE TO SAVE YOUUUUU..." She gaped at the scene. "Hi- Hi- Hi-" She pointed at them shakily, motioning for the other two vice-captains to come near.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?" They both walked up to the big-bosomed lady. "Wow. You broke down the door," The both spoke at the same time, peering inside.

"Hinamori-chan?!" Kira gasped, clutching Hisagi, who also was in the frozen at the sight. "Hi- Hitsugaya-taichou?!"

Hisagi nodded. "See? I _knew _it." He crossed his arms proudly, not really caring at the fact that Hinamori and Hitsugaya were in the middle of a fierce lip-battle. "Someone needs to bet on that _now,_ because I want to win!"

"G- Hi- Matsumoto!" Hinamori said in panic and embarrassment, because she had kissed him back-- she waving quickly to the woman. "It's not what you think!"

They ignored the man bluntly, Kira and Matsumoto pulling them off each other. Bluntly knocking the captain out, Matsumoto led Hinamori out the door, words slipping out of her mouth.

"Now, Hinamori," Matsumoto started, "I'd like to tell you the story about these two people who loved each other very much..."

* * *

The next morning, Hitsugaya rolled off his bed. Feeling sick due to his hangover, he groaned loudly. "Hangover... stupid Matsumoto..." He groused, trying to recall his past memories of last night. He could barely move. He really, really wanted to-- for he wanted to dumpa whole stack of paperwork on Matsumoto's desk for making him drunk. 

But then, he remembered.

Tall glass of wine? **Yes.**

Drunk? **Definitely.**

A worried Hinamori? **Uh huh.**

What else?

A scene popped up in his mind, and he gasped in embarrassment, eyes widening. "Oh no..."

A drunken make out session with your best friend? **Exactly.**

Suddenly, Hitsugaya realized that staying home in bed would be the greatest thing to do today.

* * *

**o.O (Is surprised at the story, as well as the fact she did this the same day as another story.) **

**Wheeeee. That was totally sugar-induced. Flame me all you want, I can make caramel out of the fire and sugar. Eh. Sorry for mistakes. I'm leaving to this dumb overnighter at this place, and I don't want to! Gyaah.**

**Well, please review? You've never let me down before.**

-Tsukia, tma.

**Hm. I was just thinking. Man, I could just write one more one-shot for the 'Experiencing Drunk' series, or not. What's your opinion? **


End file.
